Trick or Treat! Hotaru's first Halloween
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: A story about Hotaru's first Halloween with the Sailor Senshi.


_**A/N: **__And this is a story I wanted to do just for Halloween. It had been in my head for some time but I thought it would be better if I only wrote it just for that holiday. Any way, on the the fic!_

_**Trick or Treat! Hotaru's first Holloween...**_

Every year on _October 31, _millions around the world celebrate the the accent holiday of _All Hallows Even, _better known as _Halloween. _All over the world, children of all ages would dress up as either ghost, goblins or even there favorite super hero and go out into the night. Going from house to house, yelling " _Trick-or-Treat!" _as they got to the front door. Where there efforts would be rewarded with candy and all sorts of other goodies. They would also take part in other Halloween traditions, such as playing pranks or even tell ghost stories just for the fun of it. All over the would, scenes like this would play out and in Japan, it was no different. Over the years the holiday had grown very popular in the country and just like every where else, children would dress up and enjoy what it had to offer. For a child, the idea of a night dedicated to going from house to house and getting free candy was enough of a reason to look forward toward this day. But for one young violet eyed girl, it meant a lot more. For u see, this would be the first time she, _Hotaru Tomoe, _would be going out with friends to Trick or Treat.

For much of her young life, Hotaru never had the chance to enjoy life much as other children her age did. She never had any real friends and was treated very much as an outsider because of her special abilities. Being possessed by an demonic entity did not help thing either. In short Hotaru never got the chance to be a normal child and enjoy it as she should. As a result, the young girl became very reclusive and sad. Not to mention... a bit onely. But not to long ago, a group of young women came into her life and showed her it was alright to come out of her shell and that her life did not have to be so lonely and as a result, Hotaru made friends for the very first time in her life. And now those very same friends were going to take her out Trick or Treating for the very first time. Earlier that day, 2 of her oldest friends friends, who at one time she called her _"Mama and Papa" _respectively, came and picked her up from her father's home in Tokyo. From there they went on a small shopping spree, buying candies and decorations for later that night, before heading to the home of her friends. There, she also met another one of her friends who she also called her "_Mama"_ at one time and together, the 4 women got ready for later that night. Through out the day, the 4 spent there time setting up decorations, getting the bowls of candy ready for the night's numerous guess and putting the final touches of their costumes. Soon it was 6:30 PM and all 4 women were now in there costumes.

_Haruka, _the tom boy that she was, dressed up in a white racing suit with matching helmet. She was dressed up as _"The Stig" _from her favorite TV show, "_Top Gear". Michiru _was a little more traditional and was dressed in a black witches outfit with pointy hat and a fake nose on her face. _Setsuna, _decided to be original and was was dressed in a brown and white female version of a _Samurai _garb. But it was Hotaru that had them all shocked. Instead of dressing up in a traditional Halloween costume, Hotaru was now dressed in her _Sailor Saturn Fuku... _

"Um... Taru-chan?" Michiru said, "Um... why are u dressed in your Senshi uniform?"

"Yea Hime-chan" Haruka cut in, using the pet name that they had one time given her, " Why?"

"Well... it is Halloween and I doubt that any one would think that I was the real Sailor Saturn."Hotaru reasoned, "Besides... I reeeeeeeeeealy did not want to wear that bunny outfit."

"But you looked so cute as a litte bunny!" Pouted Michiru, which caused both Setsuna and Haruka to laugh at her reaction. But before Michiru could advance on them and do some major bodily harm on her lover and house mate, the door bell rang and when she answered it, she saw 3 very familiar persons standing there in costumes.

The first one had short blue hair with blue eyes and she was dressed in a very conservative nurses uniform. The second _o_ne also had blue eyes, but she had long blond hair and she was dressed in a very flashy outfit consisting of high heels with a cow boy's hat and a white coat. The third young woman stood behind the other 2, she was a little taller and had on a super girl costume.

" Hello Ami, Makoto and Minako," Michiru said warmly. " Good evening Michiru-san." Ami said with a smile, " Is Hotaru ready?"

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Mina-chan!" Hotaru squealed , as she rushed up to the 3 women and began to hug them. "Hey? Where's Usagi chan?"

"There is no Usagi here!" a forth voice interjected. When every one looked, they saw a forth person standing there with 2 long blond pig tails and dressed in a red ninja suit, "There is only I! _The Red Ninja!" _she said as she struck a pose rather dramaticly.

"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru cried, as she ran up and hugged the young woman. To which the hug was returned. " Hi Hotaru-chan" Usagi said, as the rest of the girls walked up.

"Where's Rei-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"She is at the temple. We are going to meet her there later." Usagi replied, "I guess we we should be leaving now?" she said. Michiru nodded and and gave Hotaru one last peck on her cheek. But not before she gave the girls some instructions...

"Only go to houses you know. Do not let her eat any of the candy until she reaches home and call us if any thing happens. We will meet you at Rei's later okay?"

"Hai!" the group nodded in agreement and with that, the 4 young women left with Hotaru for a night of Trick-Or-Treating...

For the next 2 hours, Hotaru, in the company of her friends went from house to house. Knocking on each door and happily yelling "TRICK-OR-TREAT!". To which their were given candy of all types. All the while making sure that Hotaru (And Usagi!) did not eat their candy before they reached home. As Hotaru walked with her friends, she could not help but to think just how lucky she was to have these girls in her life. Hell, if it was not for them, who knows where she would have been now. These women took it upon themselves to befriend her and not just because she was a fellow Senshi. Even to some extent, she considered them her extended family. Her sisters and now, they were now taking her out Trick-or-Treating for the very first time. She was very grateful for they had done for her and made a mental note to thank them before the night was out.

Finally they came up to the steps leading to the "_Hikawa Jinja". _The home of there close friend and fellow Senshi, Rei. Slowly they made there way up the steps, partly because they all had large bags of candy in their hands. But mainly Usagi began to whine again about just how she thought Rei placed more steps there just to spite her. But eventually they made it to the top of the "steep" hill and when they did, they saw what looked like Rei standing there with her back to them.

"Rei-chan were here!" Usagi called out to her friend. But Rei did not answer back, she just continued to stand there. "Rei-chan?" Usagi said again, but still no answer. Just wondering what was wrong with here friend, Usagi slowly made her way towards her friend...

"Turn back..." Rei said in in a low voice... "Rei what's wrong? Why turn back?" Usagi asked fearfully.

" Turn back before it is to late..."

"What?" Usagi asked. Gulping a bit, Usagi walked up to her friend. While the other girls stayed with Hotaru.

"They wil get you to Usagi... they will get you like they got... ME!" and with that, Rei turned to face Usagi, revealing that her face now had a large gash across it while blood oozed out. The sight of her friend caused the " Fearless" Red Ninja to fall back, screaming all the way in horror. But what happened next had her stunned, for Rei and the other girls began to laugh at their friend reaction...

"Rei! What's going on?" Usagi wailed... " I thought you would like my costume." Rei replied, as she leaned down to help her friend up."Costume?" Usagi asked.

"Yea... Grand Pa helped me with the make up. Looks real right?" Rei said as she pointed at the "gash" on her face and sure enough, it was fake. " Yea I knew that." Usagi said quickly, which caused the other girls to sweat drop.

Ignoring her friend, Rei went up to Hotaru and said " Hey Hotaru, ready to have some fun?" Hotaru just nodded vigorously and with that, the group cheered and went into Rei's home to start the party. When they entered, they were all met by Rei's Grand Pa who greeted them all warmly. As well as Usagi's soon to be husband , _Marmoru, _who was dressed like of all things, Green Lantern. Also there was were both _Luna and Artemis_, who also greeted Hotaru as well, but made sure that Grand Pa Hino did not hear them. As the night progressed, every began to enjoy the festivities. Grand Pa told a few ghost stories that he heard when he was a child, while Makoto helped Rei give out treats to the Trick-or -Treaters that came by. Every so often giving extra candy to the children who came dressed as a Senshi. Not to mention, ensuring that Usagi did not eat out all the candy they had for the children. They also played a number of games and even pulled more than a few pranks on each other. Hotaru was having her self a ball, could not even remember when last she had have so much fun. Her closest friends had gone out of their way to show her a good time and she was very much having one. Soon the festivities came to an end and it was time for every one to go home. True to their word, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna met every one at the temple and were now getting ready to take Hotaru home back to her father.

"Wiat!" Usagi called out, " We should take a group picture! It is Hotaru's first Halloween with us, we should have a picture to remember this." she reasoned. Every one agreed to this and got ready to take the photo. Hotaru, being the smallest of the group, sat on Setsuna's lap while the rest of the team gathered around them and with Mamoru behind the camera, the picture was taken..."I will have prints for every one soon." Ami said, as she took the camera and placed it back in her pocket.

Soon it was time to leave and the outers got ready to leave, but before she left, Hotaru ran up to Usagi and gave her a great big hug and said... " Thank you Usagi-chan."

"Um... don't mention it Hotaru. But it was Haruka's idea to have u spend Halloween with us." Usagi said modestly...

"Yea... I figured that you would like to enjoy Halloween with some of your friends." Haruka shrugged. Hotaru then went up to the lanky woman and hugged her as well ans said... "Thank you Haruka-papa."

"AWWW THAT'S SO SWEET!" Usagi cried as she saw Hotaru hugging her "Papa", but soon it was time to leave and after saying he goodbyes to every one and thanking them, Hotaru left to head back home.

With 2 large bags of candy in her hands and head full of good memories that would stay with her for a long time to come. Memories of a night where she was truly happy and grateful for having such wonderful friends in her life...

_**THE END**_


End file.
